Category talk:Candidates for deletion
How to use this page This page is for discussing articles that have been placed as deletion candidates. If you think an article doesn't belong on the wiki, simply put the delete tag on by placing the delete template. If a page is obvious spam, place the tag and inform either myself or Mark, and we'll delete as soon as we can. In terms of debating a page's deletion, please use the following format: " I believe this page should be (DELETED/KEPT) because..." Or words to that effect. If you're neutral, please type NEUTRAL, or if you'd like to make a comment about the debate or page, please state COMMENT at the beginning of your input. Please remain civil while discussing, there's no need to unreasonably argue about a page. Some debate is not only accepted , but encouraged! Just please, don't get too worked up about something. Also, please refrain from commenting on other members who have created the page up for deletion. They may think this page belongs on the wiki, and so may other people. Also, do not put a page up for deletion because you simply don't like it. If something about it is bugging you, try editing it first, or message the creator of the page to express your thoughts. Ultimately, the final decision comes down to the Mods, but we will always take this discussion into account when making a final decision. If we make a decision against what you thought, tough. However, if you really feel we make a bad decision, feel free to message us to try and talk it out. Thank you for taking the time to read this, happy editing! MLUK and the WWTBAM Wiki Mod Team. Shadow the Hedgehog and Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Chowrownaatihown) I say DELETE, because I was under the impression that this wiki covers actual licensed versions of the show, not YouTube parodies, so the page has no place. Maybe a seperate page could be created for parodies so that they don't get mixed in with real versions of the show. Vinrese.stewart.3, would you be okay with this? Millionaireloveruk (talk) 19:42, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :I've actually deleted some fictional contestant pages some time ago (e.g. Billy Rhino), but I'm unsure as to what to do with this case, seeing that some actual effort was put into building these pages. I do agree with MLUK though, seeing that hosting detailed pages for one fictional series may result in people thinking that their own original creation is Wiki-worthy, which may not always be the case, and may lead to oversaturation. Having said that, a separate parodies or fanfiction page may be created later, but it would be regulated by staff members, in order to not overcrowd it. :Anyway, I think these pages should be either deleted, combined into one single page, or (I just thought about this), if we decide to allow these kind of pages, have them as subpages to the main articles, like Title/FanContestant, or as subpages to userpages, like User:Example/FanContestant, so as to leave the mainspace for real versions. But this is not an official guideline yet, so to you reader, please don't start following this blindly and cry foul if we ever decide to not have your parody version on the wiki. --Markoszarrate (talk) 23:49, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Vinrese.stewart.3 (talk) 00:10, March 17, 2016 (UTC)I just using the versions of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? which is still not a parody but it has pepper and salt on the articlesVinrese.stewart.3 (talk) 00:10, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :As far as I know, the Chowrownaatihown version is not recognized by Celador, 2waytraffic or any similar entity as an official version. That's why it is being classified as a parody, and that's where the issue lies. Maybe we should add a Fiction template on top of your articles until we find a satisfactory solution. What do you think about this idea? --Markoszarrate (talk) 01:10, March 17, 2016 (UTC) I think we should have Fiction category in this wiki. I can't say if Chowrownaatihown version (or its contestants) are notable enough to have an article in this wiki, but I think Jamal Malik should have an article: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jamal_Malik_%28character%29 --AnttiT (talk) 12:34, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Vinrese.stewart.3, we have given you several options about how to go forward, none of which you have taken on board. Chowrownaatihown is NOT an OFFICIAL version of Millionaire, recognised or licensed by 2WayTraffic. As such, I will place a "Fictional Versions" Category on all the pages concerned, but do not complain if they get deleted. We'll try and work out a way to keep them, but if we can't find one, unfortunately, the pages may have to be removed. Also, please DO NOT remove the Delete template when the discussion is still going on. I will be re-placing them on the articles in question. If you've had permission to remove them, then I apologise, but if you haven't, don't do it, simple as that. Millionaireloveruk (talk) 17:52, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Cassandra Martin and audience contestants Delete them. First of all, it's just one question. And there's a prize of $1,000 and that's not even a part of the main game. For the the main game it's one contestant, 15 (or 14 or 12) questions, one million dollars and our player has lifelines if he/she's stuck. Audience contestants have only about 2 or 3 questions of airtime fame, and they answer just one question (and it's usually the next question after our "main" contestant walks away or answers the question wrong), and no lifelines to choose from. So what's the point of having audience contestants' pages in this wiki? P15GsVG (talk) 11:09, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Keep them. The questions of the audience contestants are worth keeping, so where else we would keep them than in the articles of the audience contestants? Or should we make a list of the audience contestant questions? AnttiT (talk) 11:29, September 27, 2016 (UTC) :Good point, the questions for the audience players are a factor, but I'm paying attention to those who made the news and those who made the news, IMO are those who made it to the main stage. The last 1-3 of showtime is not going to do it. But, if we could include them, I'd put them in one page, but for separate seasons for example we could put them in the "Audience contestants from Season 15 (U.S. syndication)" page. Keep, everything from the episode should be noted (e.g. http://millionaire.wikia.com/wiki/Mike_Stokes#Trivia ) Oscareczek (talk) 12:14, September 27, 2016 (UTC) I'd say keep for the sake of completeness (it is an official 'activity' of the show), but I'm not quite sure on how many audience contestants play in average every season. Depending on that, a single page for audience contestants might be feasible. --Markoszarrate (talk) 11:53, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Neutral Comment. Episode pages should be constructed, at least for these U.S. seasons; besides, nearly each episode from U.S. Season 9 onwards include a "Question of the Day". This is where the audience contestants kick in: these will be placed on the episode page, and not their separate page. Moreover, if there's a YouTube video (or part of it) that covers the whole episode, we can also put its link on the episode page. A list of audience contestants/questions, at least for each season, is an acceptable good idea. The only bad thing that I can think of is this: I also think the episode list, for long enough seasons, should be a separate page, but I also think that each contestant's last question should be on that page; this will make such page be very long. Vince Jan Torres (talk) 12:39, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Did you know Could we not merge this page and have it as a section on our Welcome page? That would make a lot more sense to me. Millionaireloveruk (talk) 17:41, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Agree, nobody will enter this page now Oscareczek (talk) 17:47, October 7, 2016 (UTC) The list is very long (and it will get longer). How are you going to merge it? AnttiT (talk) 18:06, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Wer wird Millionär? (2017 PC game) DELETE. In other words, get rid of it. The same case goes for Vinrese Stewart's fan-made Millionaire parody articles. This ruins the reputation the Wiki as a whole. This "game" is sold for 30 Euros. But here's the thing, as you may see from my explanation in the article, selling a fan-made product is ILLEGAL no matter what. Don't call me lawyer on this topic, but I'm pretty sure it's wrong to sell a fan-made product using official AND unofficial assets of the show. P15GsVG (talk) 22:57, June 6, 2017 (UTC)